regaliasfandomcom-20200213-history
Regalias Lyo Luti: Our World of Wonders Wiki
Creation Regalias Lyo Luti, widely called Regalias for short, is a wide and diverse journal based roleplay, created by a very bored female who is just as paranoid about giving out her information, so we only know her by the series of aliases she has created or gained. The concept of Regalias had been lurking and gathering dust for years, often played with and expanded upon but with no outlet for it to be released. That was until the day the creator joined Emerald Blues, a journal based roleplay, and fell in love with the world and its set up. Inspired, the creator decided to put Regalias into effect after she did some editing and reviewing of the world. She is apparently a fan of TV Tropes and links to the site will appear often, almost to the point of annoyance. The World In Which We Live Regalias Lyo Luti is the name of a large and diverse world, a name who's meaning is long forgotten by its inhabitants, ruled by godly beings in the heavens(or wherever they may happen to be at the moment) and treaded by the people who live on it's vast lands. Magic flourishes with science hot on it's tail, and many travel this planet to seek new wonders and their place in this world of wondrous surprises... But peace and war go hand in hand, as does chaos and order. Trouble is brewing, as it always does, but how it starts, and how it ends, depends on those who walk the world, their fates, and the actions they will take... The Map On the Land There are five continents of Regalias: Myrward, Gaisentha, Koreune, Assara and Juukai. As the world is mostly surrounded by water and it separates most of the lands from each other, travel by boat or airship is a must if you want to travel from one continent to the next. However, with technology and magic as it is now, crossing the oceans and traveling takes much less time, only a few days, depending on where you head. Juukai - The western most continent, Juukai is a collection of islands in various sizes, and the only continent that is its own country. The islands, far apart but just close enough to be bridged by large highways, are home to many water affiliated races and creatures, particularly the underwater cities nearby. The Springs of Meadella, guarded closely by the Eyori Temple, is one of the Mythical Sites located here, said to heal any wound or sickness, from one ravaged by diseased or on the brink of death- The only thing it can't cure is old age, apparently. Koreune - To the east lies this continent, split into three countries; Ecleri, Yauba and Lierool. Magic users tend to shy away from this area due to the utter lack of natural magic in the area, mostly due to the Mythic Site Uktoku located on the continent, which drains the magic of all things on it. The land here is hard and rough, terrain rocky with a couple of dormant volcanoes located nearby. Myrward - Nestled between Juukai to the west and Assara to the south-east, Myrward is the smallest continent of them all, but one could say they are the richest in magic sources. The continent is seeped in magic, and deep underground wellsprings of pure magic can be found often. Myrward has only two kingdoms- Amora and Sicavar, two countries that have an extremely unstable peace, and it was only until a couple thousand years ago that they stopped their second Millennium War. Many a magic user has gone to this land and returned more powerful than before, as it is also rich in ancient texts of races and magic long passed, especially the sacred mountain, Kyshiin. In fact, as a requirement, many Magi have been sent to this mountain as the final test before they complete their training and become full-fledged Mages. Assara - The largest continent of the five, Assara is located the farthest south, to the south-west of Koreune and south-east of Myrward with the Santana Sea between them, and it is here the four countries can be found: Nabue, Konjiin, Velhelle and Frione. This continent is rich in resources despite large part being made up of deserts, particularly gold and precious gems, but as consequence of these metals, many feral dragons can be found roaming the lands, taking treasure often. They are the most dangerous of creatures here, and there have been numerous reports of dragon attacks on various settlements. Here is the only place where dragons are not on the endangered species list and the only place where it is perfectly legal to kill a dragon. Gaisentha - The eternal land of winter, Gaisentha is located the furthest north, where the skies end and the nights light up with auroras. There are two countries here, the Unthaz Republic, the kingdom of Ellunace, both of which take up only half of the land together, the rest being the Yuudre Tundra, where the temple of Jorn is located; it is only here that one can become an Aisel to harness the power of the mythical lights and the stars. There are a surprising number of non-ice-aligned creatures here, some of which that shouldn't be able to survive in such an unforgiving climate, which raises rumor to the underground haven spoken in lore as 'Eden', the land of eternal paradise. Off the Land Underwater Settlements - No one knows exactly how many there are, but they are run by the undersea races, and many have a giant protective bubble around them to provide air within, allowing others from above to visit. The customs vary from city to city, but for the most part are the same. No country lays claim to them, as they are not on land, and no country can actually drive them out, not that any would want to. The most popular city is Atlantis, found nearby Juukai. Floating Villages - These are restricted to the Sorecens, and they are what their names imply. They float in the remote areas of the sea, and depend on pirate trade. Underground Settlements - These areas are usually found in areas where the surface is far to dangerous. Often called Burrows, these cities are actually an intricate system of caverns and tunnels that create a nearly impossible maze to navigate unless born there or with a very good guide. Unlike the underwater settlements and sky cities, these settlements are affected by the country's land they under. Eden is rumored to be an underground settlement in Gaisentha but this has yet to be proven. Sky Cities - Like the underwater settlements, no city lays claim on them. With the combination of technology and magic, these cities can float comfortably over water and land at dizzying heights, magical barriers protecting its inhabitants from the lack of oxygen by producing its own. The cities have been known to float around, but only rarely do they actually leave their usual areas. If they do, then that means something is very wrong. Category:Browse